1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair curling irons, and more particularly, to hair curling irons comprising a couple of curling tongs that are designed to rotate upward and downward to the fixed angle relative to each other, and further, to rotate as combined together on their own rotating axis, and which allows to create various hairstyles, such as a straight hairstyle, a wavy hairstyle and a curly hairstyle without using various shapes of curling irons.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional one, a hair curling iron has scissor-like construction by having the first and the second tongs, one or both of which are to move upward or downward to the fixed angle. The heat of the tongs may be provided by a heat generating system mounted thereon, or may be provided from outside. For making or changing a hairstyle, hairs are to be secured and stranded between the scissor-like tongs heated to the predetermined temperature. When hairs are secured and stranded between the tongs, the pressure and the heat of the tongs make the hairstyle of the desired one.
In such a conventional hair curling iron, however, the tongs are not supposed to rotate as combined together on their own axis, and therefore, despite that hair rolling is important in making or changing hairstyles, it has been difficult to roll hairs in using the conventional hair curling iron.
Because of such problem, in a conventional hair curling iron, to make various hairstyles, one should prepare several kinds of hair curling irons having various shapes of tongs, such as a round wave shape or a triangular wave shape. The style of hair changes according to the shape of the tongs. Therefore, in using the conventional hair curling iron, one may change several times the curling irons from one shape to another to complete one hairstyle, which makes it very burdensome to use the conventional one.